Alternate Path
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: Katsura is saved from her perilous relationship with Itou, by a stranger who's been watching her all the while. Who is Kyosuke Kurai and where does he belong in Katsura's heart?
1. Swaying Hearts

Author's Note: Of course I do not own anything except for my own character Kyosuke Kurai ^_^. This is actually I very old, stashed away work of mine I wrote after I was completely devastated when I finished the anime. Hope you enjoy it!

School Days

Alternate Version

Chapter One

Swaying Hearts

I had been watching her for a while now, but for some reason that was all I could do. Watch her as she shyly tried to take charge of class, but for the most part it was in vain. She, our student body president and a member of the committee, was the target of my affection. Her face was almost always in a worrisome or sad demeanor, but I thought, wouldn't it be beautiful to see her smile. It would be beautiful if, for once, Katsura Kotonoha smiled.

"Oi! Kyosuke! What are you staring at?" The shrill voice of Ome Kozua pierced through my thoughts.

"None of your business…" I always came off as a cold person to others and I expected it to stay that way, so I stood up from my seat and made my way down towards the door; it seemed that the bell had already rung.

"Geez you're a bit moodier than usual." She didn't seem to be frightened away by my cold complex and that angered me slightly.

"I suppose I am." I looked back to see Kotonoha left in a defeated state; I wanted to be there to tell her everything was going to be ok.

"You're such a bother Kyosuke." Ome still hadn't left, and her constant use of my first name was irritating; she was neither friend nor relative; merely a classmate.

"I'll see you later Kozua." And with that I left her there, and headed towards the long, raven haired girl I longed to take care of.

At first I could do nothing but stand by her; I didn't know exactly what I was doing, at that moment, in her presence. I looked so calm on the outside, as I always was, but on the inside I was sweating bullets. I felt her curious and somewhat scared gaze fall upon me.

"Oh Kurai-san what can I do for you?" Her gaze kept to the floor, letting her bangs droop on her face, and still her eyes looked sad.

"I was wondering…" I looked up at the ceiling, wondering what lie would come up next. "If you needed any help?" I looked back down at her. "You know with the festival coming up and all."

"You'd be willing to help?" She seemed surprised by my willingness to participate.

"I saw those three girls were giving you a hard time."

"They weren't they were just…they just want everything to go well." She was standing up for them, but why? But then I realized that was another reason why I liked her so much; she was kind; perhaps too kind for her own good.

"Well if they ever pick on you again, I'll be here; I'm pretty sure they'll think twice once they see me." I gave her a small smile, hoping to reassure her.

And there it was, the long awaited smile had finally appeared.

"Thank you Kurai-san, I'll let you know if I need help."

I watched her leave and sighed. Would I ever get to profess my love to her? If only she wasn't involved with anyone else. From recent rumors, it was said that she was Itou Makoto's girlfriend. At least that was she had claimed in class.

Lately, I've only heard bad things about him. Some say he and Katsura broke up, but she's still in denial. In my opinion, Itou probably doesn't have the balls to break up with Katsura and is just seeing other women behind her back; telling everyone else, but her, that they aren't together. My anger boiled at the thought of cheating on Kotonoha. She was so beautiful, kind-hearted and fragile.

The School Festival was well on its way; the day for all young couples to admit their feelings towards one another. I wondered if Itou would dance with Katsura, or if I would have the chance to dance with her.

I made my way towards the train with no one but Kotonoha on my mind, when all of a sudden a certain someone caught my attention.

"Makoto?" I called out to the boy in front of me who had a girl latched onto his arm.

"Ehh?" He slowly turned as if fearing an encounter; what was he hiding?

As he turned to face me, I recognized the girl who was holding on to his arm affectionately. It wasn't Kotonoha, but Sekai. The dormant anger in me was beginning to awaken as I realized he was cheating on Katsura.

"Oh hey Kurai-san!" It was Sekai who addressed me.

"Aren't you with Kotonoha…"My voice was calm, my stare cold and my aura all too chilling.

"Uhh Kurai-san?" Makoto looked completely caught off guard. "I'm sure she's too busy with committee member duties." His hand rose to scratch the back of his head. He was a coward.

"I see, well then, see ya." I left promptly and was sure to have confused them.

I arrived home full of anger and resentment towards Itou Makoto; who was he to break Katsura's heart! I was happy that my mother had provided me with my own apartment; I truly appreciated the privacy, as I sat down on my futon.

"She deserves better than that fool." I muttered to no one in particular.

Just then my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Kurai, this is Sekai. Can I talk to you?"

"What is it?"

"About today, me and Makoto…we're just caught up in a bunch of stuff." Was she trying to explain herself?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just so you don't tell Kotonoha…she doesn't need to know."

"You're at his house right now, aren't you?" I grew disgusted with her.

"I…no of course not!"

"Goodbye Sekai." I didn't need her to say yes to prove my point.

"No wait! Kurai!" I already hung up the phone before her voice could reach me anymore.

I decided then and there that tomorrow I would dance with Katsura Kotonoha; she deserved better than Itou. She deserved someone who would love her unconditionally, who would take care of her; someone to protect her. I vowed to profess my love to her tomorrow. My heart was no longer swaying; it was anchored down by none other than Kotonoha.

Author's End note: Right, well I'd love some reviews ;p who wouldn't? I'll have the next chapters up right away, once I'm done editing.


	2. I Love You

Author's Note: Don't own School Days, bummer. Anyways here's Chapter 2, found it hiding in one of my drives. Alright, based on reviews I'll post up later chapters.

Chapter 2

I Love You

Today was the day and I couldn't wait, but at the same time I dreaded the outcome of everything. I sat down in class, which was cut short due to the festivities, and waited the ringing of the bell. I noticed that Ome kept looking my way; it was driving me insane.

I turned my gaze towards Katsura; those three girls were around her again. It was like watching the hunters corner their prey rabbit. Without any intention, I rose and made my way towards them.

"Kotonoha is there a problem?" I stood by her; I could tell the other three girls were shocked by my appearance.

"Oh Kurai-san…" She smiled slightly; it made my day.

"Kurai? You shouldn't waste your time on her; she keeps on saying she's with Makoto in Class 1." The all too snooty Otome Higawaru spoke.

"So is that why you're bugging her?"

"Well apparently she's lying!"

"Why don't you believe her?" I asked curiously.

"She's so sullen and pitiful, and Itou's too good for her. She should just stop pretending to have his love."

"Or are you just afraid and jealous?" I smiled slightly and put my hand on the debate table that was between both of us.

"What? No! There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Oh really? I see plenty to be jealous of."

"You mean her chest right?" The other girls started laughing at the suggestion; my demeanor changed from a playful manner to an angered one.

Katsura frowned and backed down from the group; I couldn't stand back and watch.

"You should have more respect, just because she has what you lack doesn't mean you have the right to single her out for it." I placed my hand on Katsura's shoulder.

"Too bad so much handsomeness was wasted on you." Otome spoke and turned her back to quickly walk away with her posse of girls. "Make sure you have everything ready for the lounge; it's a tradition." This order was directed at Katsura.

I watched as the three girls walked away in minor defeat and looked down towards Katsura.

"You didn't have to do that?" Katsura spoke so quietly.

"I know but I promised I would be here." I smiled warmly towards her; something I didn't show anyone. "So are you going to need any help this afternoon?"

"Yes I think I will."

"Alright then I'll stay for the remainder of today, and if you don't mind I'd like to stay by your side." She blushed but she seemed worried of my intentions. "Well I mean, I'll stick to your orders. Sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like that." I was growing frantic for no apparent reason, but her smile returned.

"That's ok Kurai." She said it without the usual san that followed.

"Alright Katsura I guess we better get to work right!" I cheered her on; after all today was the day.

She smiled and class was dismissed.

As the students filed out, we began to set up our posts. We had the haunted house part of the festival; probably something Kotonoha wasn't too happy about. She didn't seem like the type to like the dark and scary. In addition we also had the lounge…Otome said it was a tradition amongst the girls. The idea of the lounge sickened me slightly. A girl was to go up to a boy with a flower in her hand. As the girl clenched the flower in her outstretched hand, the boy was to accept it and take the flower from her. Then the couple would head over to the lounge, where the boy could take the girl. After that came the festival dance; it was the proclamation of a couple's birth. Still the whole idea was corrupted; only the dance and the flower remained in my good favor.

I finished setting up all the decorations and headed for the front counter. Katsura was waiting there, not wearing a smile nor a frown, but just waiting.

"Everything's ready." She looked up suddenly; she must've been in deep thought.

"Thanks for your help."

"It's no biggie; I'm glad I can be of some use."

She nodded, which was natural for her; she never did talk much. I sat in the chair next to her. I twiddled my fingers, not knowing what else to do. Should I try and spark a conversation, or would I be better off not saying anything? I looked at her but then away; how was it possible for her to make me act this way?

"Do you have everything ready Katsura?" Oh great the notorious Otome had returned.

"Uhh yes of course."

"Don't look so down, you're going to scare away all the customers." One of Otome's pawns spoke.

I looked to see Katsura's reaction; she forced a smile on.

"Oh yes of course." She answered obediently and I wished I could have the right to protect her.

"Ugh there's just no hope for you!" Another one of Otome's pawns cried out.

"Umm excuse me." A young man with a girl came in.

"Oh would you like to go into the haunted house?" Katsura asked in the most pleasant voice.

"Umm…no…umm." The boy seemed flustered.

"He's looking for the lounge Katsura; don't just stand there. Here come this way." The three girls led the blushing boy to the backroom where a bed and the necessities for the events to take place resided.

"Why do you let them push you around?" I looked at Katsura.

"I..I, I don't know." She seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

"Hey don't worry about it, let's just try and have some fun." I smiled at her; I was getting so used to it.

"Hmm yeah." She smiled back, this time it was real.

The rest of the day passed by in the same manner; couples kept on coming only to visit the lounge. I sat silently next to Kotonoha wondering what I could do to stop her from sulking because that was exactly what she was doing.

"Hey Katsura….I don't mean to pry, but are you going to the dance this evening?"

"Yes I'm going with Makoto." She blushed slightly and held a dreamy gaze in her eyes.

"Oh I see…"

"What about you Kurai?" She actually asked me a question.

"Hmm well no girl has presented me the flower, and well I don't like much of the girls at our school, but the one girl I do like…well I can't possibly tell her how I feel." It wasn't a lie, but the truth condensed.

"Who is the girl?"

"Oh ahhh well, I really can't say!" I was growing flustered again; my clear blue eyes began to waver as she looked directly at me.

"You're a lot different than the person I thought you were." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush slightly before I scoffed and hid my face.

"I guess I'm just a bit closed when it comes to other people."

"You're a good person Kurai; you should let everyone see this side of you."

"I only show it to the ones I trust." I replied in all seriousness.

"Oh I see."

"Well I guess you should head on to the dance; it should be starting soon. I'll walk you to Makoto's classroom." There was a chance he wasn't even waiting for her; I had to be there for her if he wasn't going to be.

"Thank you Kurai-san."

We went down the hallways, both of us as silent as ever. We finally arrived at Class 1, and the moment of truth was at hand. Katsura opened the door with no hesitation; she was so sure that he was there waiting for her.

"Maguko? Where's Itou?" Itou's best friend was the only one left.

"Itou? He's already left." It was like a stab to the heart.

"But he was coming to the dance with me."

"Look Kotonoha, Makoto went with Sekai; it really looks like they're going out."

"But why? I'm Makoto's girlfriend." She was on the verge of tears; I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Maguko you should leave." I calmly said.

"But…"

"Just leave. Tell your friend that Katsura came looking for him. Now!" I led him towards the door and shoved him out of the classroom.

"Katsura…" I turned back to the crying beauty.

"I am Makoto's girlfriend!" She broke down on the floor.

"Katsura please…don't cry." I helped her back up and held her in my arms. "Matoko doesn't deserve your tears."

"Kurai…why?" She looked up at me with confused, watery eyes.

"Katsura…that girl I was telling you about, the one I couldn't confess my love for was you. It's always been you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I know this is unexpected, and this is really bad timing, but I couldn't hold it back anymore. I can't keep watching you get walked all over on, I can't let you not have a shoulder to cry on, I can't leave you to be without someone who loves you; someone who wants to dance with you." It all just came pouring out.

"But I'm Makoto's girlfriend…"She spoke and I frowned at her reply.

"I don't want to be the one to make you feel like you're betraying him; obviously you love this guy, but I'll always be here for you, Katsura." I pulled her into an embrace. "Would you…dance with me?"

"…..yes."

"Would you like to go outside to the bonfire?"

"Umm what if they see us?"

"I'll only go if you want to go."

"Why? Why do you care so much?" Katsura's eyes still held tears.

I took one hand to gently wipe off the tears on her cheeks.

"Katsura…I've never felt this way about anyone. When I see you, when I see people picking on you, I feel the need and want to protect you; I feel like being yours. I want to make you laugh and smile; I want to take you on romantic dates; I want to gain your trust, gain your love; I want you to want me."

"Kyosuke…" She spoke my first name. "But what about Makoto?"

"You will have to make the choice of loving him or me. If you do choose to love me, I will help you tell Makoto. If you choose to love him…I will be the same guy you've known all these years and I will leave you alone, only if you ask for it."

"Kyosuke!" Katsura burst out of nowhere and embraced me from the neck. "I want to dance with you."

"Alright then, let's go!" I smiled stupidly and grabbed her hand; we both ran out to the bonfire.

I scanned around the area, but at the moment all I could focus on was Katsura's eyes. Now they were bright with happiness, and a small smile played out on her lips. I put my hand on her lower back torso, and grabbed her hand with the other. Her body pushed up against mine and for some reason I blushed at the close contact.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." I didn't want to lose her respect.

"I know…its ok." She smiled and we continued our dance.

"Katsura?" A voice from behind arose.

"Itou what are you talking about?" It was Sekai who spoke this time.

I stopped dancing to see what all the commotion was about.

"Kyosuke? What are you doing with Kotonoha?" I felt Katsura shrink in fear and perhaps self-doubt.

"I'm dancing with her." I stated simply enough.

"But…"

"Aren't you dancing with Sekai?"

"But…"

"I love her, Itou. That's why I'm dancing with her."

"She's not yours!" Makoto shouted.

"You're right she's not." I felt Katsura look up at me with sad eyes; I smiled back down at her kindly. "But I am hers." She smiled shyly back up at me.

"Come on Itou-kun, this is good, now we can be together and Katsura has Kurai." Sekai butted in.

"No this isn't right! Stop holding her hand!" I felt his hand push me as he took hold of Katsura's free hand.

"Ahhh!" Katsura shrieked at the sudden hostility.

"Itou!" Sekai shouted.

"Katsura you're mine aren't you?"

"Itou…you don't…you don't love me."

"Let her go." I was angered by his stupidity.

"Who wants you anyways? You won't get far with her, you'll see!" and now my anger was uncontrollable at Makoto's words.

My fist landed on his right cheek. "You fool!" I took a hold of Katsura and pulled her into an embrace with one arm she looked shattered. "Is that all you care about! Your own pleasure! Did you ever once think about how she felt!" I looked down at Katsura who was crying on my shoulder. "I love her, I want her and I don't care if I never get far with her, as long as I get to hold her, as long as I get to love her and just be with her."

Out of nowhere there was applause and even a couple of cheers that broke out after my speech. I just shook my head; I had to get us both out of here, so I picked her up, hoping she wouldn't mind that much, and took off for the park.

She shrieked at first but after a while she calmed down.

"I'm sorry I just felt the need to get away from all those people; I hope you don't mind; I should've asked you before I did anything."

"I understand."

I slowed to a stop as we reached the lake park.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you; I didn't mean to cause such a scene."

"Please don't apologize." She took my hand in hers. "I'm happy you did what you did." She kissed my hand with her soft lips and then rested her head on my chest. "No one's ever done that for me."

"I just can't believe what he said to you." I held her close to me and took in the scent of her hair; beautiful cherry blossom scent filled my nose. "I want you to know Kotonoha that I will never pressure you into doing something you don't want to do, I promise."

"You're so…nice." Her lips lurked dangerously close to my neck.

"Can I…Can I kiss you?" My hand cupped her cheeks.

"Yes…" I caught her lips within my own.

Her soft lips against my own were warm and delicate. I backed away and looked into her eyes; she was beautiful. I wasn't going to go in for another kiss, but she came back for another. She drew away and tucked herself into the crevice of my neck. Never did I dream she would be this close to me.


	3. We're an Item

Author's Note: Short Chapter compared to the others; now that I think about it I should have spaced them more evenly ;p. Aww well let the story go on…

Chapter 3

We're an Item

"Kotonoha let's go swimming!"

"That sounds like a good idea." This would be our 8th date out together. "My father just gave me tickets." She said.

"So around what time tomorrow?" I always asked her for her opinion first.

"What about around 2?"

"That's fine with me; I'll come pick you up at 2." My lips embraced hers once more. "Have a goodnight darling."

She hummed and replied. "You too Kyosuke."

I watched as she entered her house; I had to make sure she made it in safely. For some reason I had always been protective over those close to me, and she was no exception.

"Hey Kyosuke!"

"Yes Kotonoha?" I turned back to face her.

"I love you." She blushed.

"I love you too." I went back to her, only to leave a kiss on her forehead and draw back.

She left to her house with a smile gracing her lips. I walked away from the door and started my own journey home. One day, I hoped to bring Kotonoha home to meet my mother. I had no other siblings and I had never known my father, so there was only my mother to introduce.

I was lost in my own train of thought, when I heard my name being called.

"Kurai! Kurai!" I turned to see who kept on shouting out my name.

"Sekai…" I didn't enjoy her presence all that much.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Walking home." I was curt and I meant it to be that way.

"Oh may I join you?"

"Why?" I should've not inquired and just said no.

"I want to spend some time with you."

"I think you should go home Sekai."

"Kurai….please." She grabbed my hand; I immediately felt the need to shake it off…but I didn't.

"Sekai?"

"Kurai…" the waterworks began. "Makoto…he doesn't love me. I want what Katsura has, please…Kurai." Her voice gave me shivers.

I knew what she wanted. She wanted what Katsura had huh, and what exactly did she mean by that. Kotonoha had Makoto, Sekai took him. She has me now, so what does Sekai want? She couldn't seriously think that I would consider her proposal. I looked down at her sorrowful eyes.

"You…you disgust me." I pulled my hand away from her and continued my walk home.

"No! Wait, please!" She ran towards me and hugged me from the back.

"What's your problem!" I tried pulling away.

"I'll give you anything, just please, take me!" She pushed closer to me.

"Stop it!" I turned around to grasp her shoulders. "I'm not as stupid as Makoto so stop this!" Her face lingered dangerously close to mine.

"Perfect…" A small smile played on her lips; despite its meaning it looked malicious.

"What's your problem?"

"I wouldn't worry about that right now, seeing as you got your own now." I eyed her, clearly dumbfounded, and turned to where she was looking; there was Kotonoha.

"Kotonoha!" I exclaimed, what was she doing out?

There were definite tears in her eyes, but why? Could she have thought that I was out with Sekai! No! She had to have known me better than that. I let go of the now chuckling Sekai and dashed off towards Kotonoha. She also started sprinting.

"Kotonoha! Wait!" I ran after her with more speed than I thought capable.

She ran with amazing endurance to the edge of a lake near the park where we first kissed. I finally had her in arms reach and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Let me go Kurai!" She hadn't used my last name in a long time.

"You got everything wrong Kotonoha." I pulled her into an embrace; she didn't struggle as much as I thought she would. Instead she cried in my arms.

"Why Kyosuke? I thought….I thought, you loved me."

"Kotonoha I do, you have to believe me. I would never betray you."

"You want Sekai now too, just like Makoto."

I grabbed her face so she could look me in the eye.

"I am not like Makoto, and I only want you. I would never settle for another girl; I am yours, remember. I am yours." I wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Do you want me to give myself to you?" She looked so sad; left in desperation.

"Kotonoha, no I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

Her hand went to her blouse and slowly undid the buttons keeping her parts hidden; my face boiled red.

"I want you to be mine."

"I am yours." My voice grew husky, what was happening to me? My body longed for hers.

She grabbed my hand and placed it near the opening of her shirt. What was I supposed to do? I looked at her questioningly, was this right?

"You can touch me."

"Kotonoha I don't need this…you don't have to-"

"I…want to." She sounded so small.

"Kotonoha…I can't." I began to do her buttons to her blouse.

"Kyosuke?" I looked down, ashamed that I couldn't give her what she wanted.

"I'm sorry Kotonoha, but I can't do this here, now…I do want to make love to you, but when I do, I want it to feel right." I pulled her into my embrace. "I don't want to violate you because I love you." I smoothed her long locks of her as I kept her in my embrace. "Please forgive me."

"You are different." She pulled me in closer.

End Note: I know it's on the short side, bare with me ;p I have more chapters but I'm unsure if to release them all at once or keep them trickling as such. Let me know what you all prefer.


	4. Water Works

Chapter 4

Water Works

Ever since that event with Sekai, I never trusted her or Itou again. I didn't care how rude I was to either one of them; they hardly deserved any respect from anyone. Kotonoha knew now that I would always remain faithful to her; I had made sure of that in every way I could. We had gotten matching phones at her request; I had no problem with it. I looked at my cell; it was nearly time to go pick up Kotonoha from house. We were going to the pool today.

As I walked out of my apartment, a boy approached me.

"Awww look here's tough guy Kurai, put on a leash by his pathetic girlfriend." The obnoxious voice was almost too much for me to handle.

I ignored him and walked past him; I didn't need anything worthless to take up my time. However as I kept up my walk, he followed.

"What do you want?" I stopped and asked him with a dark tone.

"Nothing I'm just seeing how far you've fallen from your golden days."

"Whatever…" I groaned and approached my bike.

"What happened to the lone wolf act? I bet you I could take out both you and your woman." My eyes flashed red at his words.

"What did you say?" I said with a slight growl.

"You heard me, or have you gone deaf as well."

The boy wouldn't be speaking any more after the blow I dealt him with my right fist straight into his face. He fell back, clutching his nose which was surely broken. Unfortunately there are some people that cannot be dealt with any other way.

"Kotonoha has taught me many things. One of them being that I will always have to protect her and one of them being that I will have to be strong for the both of us. You've mistaken me for someone who will not hurt you, someone too soft to hurt anyone. However if you ever provoke me or threaten the ones I love, I will take the necessary measures to make sure they are safe." And with that I sped off towards Kotonoha's house.

I frowned at what had just happened but I knew I had done the right thing. I decided not to let it bother me as I pulled up to Kotonoha's house. I walked towards the door and stood there unsure of what to do. Today would be the first day that I would meet her mother.

My hand was raised to knock the door, but before I could do the door opened and my hand went straight to the person who had opened the door. My cheeks grew flushed as I realized that my hand had made it straight to the bosom of an older woman.

"I'm very sorry!" I withdrew my hand quickly and scolded myself as I bowed my head to the lady, whom I was sure was Kotonoha's mom.

"Oh you must be Kurai!" She spoke ecstatically. "You are as adorable as Kotonoha says." She grabbed my hand and pulled me in without warning.

I stumbled clumsily but regained my posture soon after. I looked around but did not see Kotonoha. I took my seat respectably on the couch as her mother sat directly across from me.

"Kotonoha has told me much about you. I'm glad she's with you and not that Matoko boy." She was very blunt. I smirked and thanked her for accepting me. "So you two are going swimming today?"

"Yes the weathers been very agreeable as of late." I explained still somewhat nervous in her presence.

"Oh here she is now." I looked up to see Kotonoha coming down from the stairs.

She was gorgeous with a semi long flowing skirt. Her blouse was just her style and her straw hat only added to her attractiveness. She embraced me and I could not help but to smile warmly down upon her. I held her for a moment until I realized we were still in her mother's presence.

"I hope you two have a good time."

"Thank you Oka-san!"

"I'll bring her back in time and I'll take care of her…oka-san." I spoke the last title warily, unsure if I could address her as my own mother.

She smiled even wider and bear hugged me on my way out. I gasped for breath as Kotonoha pulled me away.

"My mother has taken a liking to you." She said feebly trying to apologize for her mother's strange behavior.

"That's good, I'll have to take you to meet my mother sometime."

"And you must meet my father." Kotonoha added with a smile.

I gulped slightly at the thought but nodded with a smile in return.

"Alright let's get going." I said as I helped her onto the back of my bike; it was a blessing that her skirt was long.

I cherished how her body felt against my back. She held on very tightly, either out of fear of falling off the bike or the need to hold me close, or a combination of both. I drove carefully, not wanting to scare her any more than she already was.

"Are you alright?" I asked at the first red light we came to.

"Y, yes." She stuttered.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I gave a quick squeeze to her hand that clenched the front of my shirt.

"I trust you." She straddled me closer; I blushed at the close contact. She could still make me blush easily, no matter how many times she had done it before.

I smiled and continued as soon as the light turned green.

The building was fairly nice with the palm trees greeting us at the entrance. I was glad to see that not many vehicles were parked in the lot; Kotonoha was conscious of her body around a lot of people. I picked her up off the back seat so she wouldn't have any inconvenience with her skirt. She gasped but then giggled soon after; I let out my own deep rumble of a laugh and kissed her on the forehead. I had learned to show her just the right amount of affection without making her feel uncomfortable or scared.

"I'm going to change really quick." She smiled and left for the girl's bathroom and showers. I nodded with a smirk and headed into the boys room.

I was pretty set with my trunks, so the change was quick. I stepped out to the pool room and waited near the door of the girl's bathroom.

"Kyosuke!" Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

I turned quickly to meet her gaze and found the same enthused glow that resided in my eyes. Her body was stunning in the white bikini she had gone shopping for a few days before our scheduled swimming date. I was a respectable guy, but I couldn't help but notice her perfect curves. I blushed as I took in her gorgeous figure. She was the goddess of my dreams.

"You look beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

She blushed but stayed in my embrace. I chuckled and led her to the edge of the pool. I slipped in the blue cover of water and held out my arms to catch her as she slid in. The water was a bit cold, but somehow with her with me, the warmth soon spread.

I let her go so that we were both floating separately. I playfully splashed some water towards her and she returned the favor. It wasn't long before a game of Marco Polo started. I was the one calling out "polo", while she was the one with closed eyes. I stood nearby her so the game wouldn't be too hard on her.

"Marco!" She called out.

"Polo…" I replied.

She wasn't too far from me so I decided it was time for her to find me. She placed her hands on me and I laughed, letting her know she had found me. I had expected her to quickly take her hands off of me, but she didn't. Instead she traced her fingers on the abs of my stomach. I looked at her curiously; she wasn't one for physical contact. She looked up and noticed the strange look I was giving her.

"I'm sorry." She said and withdrew her hand.

"You don't have to apologize." I looked at her softly. "You caught me off guard is all; your hands are soft." I picked them up and lightly kissed them.

"It's just…I never realized how in shape you were." She muttered with bashfulness.

I hugged her for the compliment.

We continued to swim around, when I realized that Kotonoha really didn't know how to stay afloat.

"You've never learned how to swim?" I asked and she nodded as if embarrassed. "I can teach you, if you want." I offered.

She nodded with a smile and that's all it took. I grabbed both of her hands and told her to kick her legs as I pulled her forward. For her first time swimming, she did very well.

"Kurai-san." It was the voice of Makoto.

My eyes shot straight towards him and Katsura pulled in closer to my body. She still feared the boy who had toyed with her feelings and hurt her on so many levels. My eyes tightened at his appearance and grew sharp and intense.

"What do you want?" I held Kotonoha close.

"It's a public pool." He snidely remarked.

"We'll be on our way to the other side then."

"Wait!" He shouted and threw himself in front of our path. "I wanted to tell Kotonoha something."

I stopped and looked down at Kotonoha. She nodded and looked towards Makoto.

"Kotonoha I love you, I'm sorry. Sekai was a mistake. Please…forgive me." He reached out for Kotonoha but she flinched back, further into my arms.

"I don't love you anymore." Her voice was firm. "I love Kyosuke." She looked up at me and smiled, I returned the gesture.

"Please Katsura…I need you. Kurai-san can never love you like I do." At this I let my piercing gaze fall upon him.

"You are right." I said and pulled her closer to my body. "My love for Kotonoha will always be pure, unlike yours. I will always love Kotonoha for more than just her body."

"Shut up!" Itou shouted.

"We'll be leaving." I picked up Kotonoha and made my way to the other side of the pool; it was deeper but I would never let her drown anyways.

"I'm sorry again for making a scene." I apologized.

She looked up at me and kissed my gently on the lips. I smiled triumphantly and put my forehead on her own. She seemed surprised but comfortable with the contact. My arms wrapped around her and I couldn't help but lose myself in her eyes.

"I love you Kotonoha." I spoke gently and combed a few wet strands of hair from her eyes.

"Kyosuke…" Her voice seemed seductive to me right then.

Everything seemed to be going heavenly until once again Makoto made his appearance with none other than Sekai. I knew he had hardly meant his apology but his lack of sincerity still ogled me. I tried not to stare at them, but the few seconds I took to glare at them, Kotonoha also took notice. The sadness seeped back into her beautiful purple iris. I slightly snarled at the scene taking place. Makoto held Sekai close to him, his hands obviously in a place they shouldn't be. Her hands were doing no better. It disgusted me to see them indulge publicly.

She squirmed uncomfortably in my embrace. I looked down at her face and saw the lone tear that was making its way down her cheek. I brought my finger up to catch it from falling.

"Their love is wrong." I sighed and held her closer so that she may burrow her face in the shelter of my body.

"Why is he doing this?" She asked feebly.

"His lust is great; he's angry that he can't have you." I explained.

"Do you want me?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

I felt my face burn in a type of embarrassment, but I realized that my answer was vital to her. Of course I wanted Kotonoha but I knew that I also wanted her to give herself to me; I would never have her be forced into anything.

"I've always wanted you, but I can't be selfish and just take without earning it." I explained hoping she would understand that Makoto and I were on two very different levels.

"Do I frustrate you?" This time she looked directly into my eyes.

The corner of my lips tugged upwards in a smile.

"Never, you make everything a lot more interesting and much more satisfying. Kotonoha…I love you because you're not easy; because you value yourself. You're pure."

"I wish I had met you before Itou." She wrapped her arms around me and burrowed in my neck; her lips lingered dangerously close to my flesh.

"I'm yours now. Always." I answered her in the husky voice I always reserved for her.

Her lips parted, moist and soft, she placed them on my tender skin. Without warning I let out a soft, yet deep moan. She looked up at me curiously and I suddenly felt embarrassed. She giggled at the shade of red I was almost positive I had turned.

"Sorry…" I muttered bashfully; no one else could make me act this way. "It felt…too good for me to contain it." I stumbled over most of the words.

"It did?" She questioned with glee. I smiled; she was happy that she had bought me pleasure. Little did she know that anything she did made me happy.

"Yes…something like this." I took the chance to lower my lips to the nape of her neck and gently leave a trail of kisses. I held the small of her back; she didn't quite reach the bottom of the pool. She let out a small 'mew' sound; she was absolutely adorable.

I stopped, knowing that I might have gone over the boundaries she and I had. Now it was her turn to turn red. I chuckled at her bashfulness.

"It did feel good." She responded after she returned to her natural shade.

We continued to practice her swimming in the pool. She caught on very fast; her body seemed to be made for it. Makoto kept glancing towards the both of us. Sekai noticed how he focused his attention on Kotonoha. I felt somewhat sorry for her, but in some sense she did deserve Makoto. I returned his gaze with my own glare; he always flinched but never did he stop staring. In time I ignored him; Kotonoha deserved my attention a lot more than he did.

We decided to play another round of Marco Polo, except this time it was my turn to be the blind one in the water. We moved to the shallow part, which was nearly empty, so Kotonoha wouldn't have to worry about sinking.

"Marco!" I shouted out and immediately heard her voice reply.

I walked blindly towards the direction I thought I had heard her voice come from.

"Marco!" I shouted once more.

"Polo." Her voice was clear.

I reached out and at once regretted it. For some reason, reaching out my hand always led me to trouble. My hand had groped something very soft and supple. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see that my suspicions had ringed true. I let my hand slip back into the water. Kotonoha looked to be in distress and embarrassment.

"I'm very sorry." I quickly apologized, disgusted with my carelessness. "I didn't mean to." I looked at my hand and back to her.

"What did I tell you Kotonoha, he's just after your body." Makoto swam beside her.

"Itou, this is none of your business." I worried at how close he stood to Kotonoha.

"That's not true…" Kotonoha replied to Itou. "Kyosuke's different."

"Is he, really? He's just better at disguising himself." He lingered dangerously near her ear.

"Kyosuke-kun has a lot of accidents, and he always apologizes for them." I saw her body shiver slightly as Makoto stood right beside her; I was tempted to pull her away, but I didn't know if she would approve of that. "He's my boyfriend and I know he respects me; I know he loves me." She took my hand and pulled me closer to her. I was speechless at her proclamation and courage. "I would like it very much if you would leave us alone, Itou." She spoke with nothing but sincerity.

I looked at Makoto to see his reaction. His teeth gritted together and his fist clenched into a ball. At first I didn't think he would actually think of hitting Kotonoha, but as soon as I read his movements, I pulled Kotonoha back and took the blow. There was no time for me to block his punch; all I could do was take the hit. For a being a rather weak boy, this punch felt heavy on my cheek. Immediately the taste of metal and salt filled my mouth.

"Kyosuke!" I heard Kotonoha yell; her small hands pressed against my back.

"You would actually hit her?" I asked with disgust in my voice; my hair covered my eyes. "You disgust me." I looked straight at him; my eyes held a bit of craze in them.

He looked frightened as I raised my arm to strike him. I smiled, knowing that I had struck fear into him; knowing that I would demolish him. I was about to bring down my fist, but I felt two familiar hands on my arm. I looked back to see Kotonoha crying and I looked down at the water to see exactly what had made her cry. I saw a man's face filled with rage and the crooked, evil smile playing on his lips. It was my own reflection contorted into something evil. My smile dropped into a frown as I turned back to face Kotonoha. What had I become?

"Stop Kyosuke, please!" Kotonoha said as she embraced me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up out of the pool. I looked back at Makoto, he was smiling.

"Let's go." I walked her to the girls changing rooms. "I'll meet you at the exit."

"Wait Kyosuke…" She pulled at my arm. "Are you ok?" She wiped at the blood leaking from my mouth.

"I'm fine." I reluctantly pulled away; I felt a bit strange. The fury was still pent up and I was all out of sorts. "I'll meet you at the exit." I walked away towards the boys changing rooms.

I changed quickly and found Kotonoha already waiting for me at the entrance of the pool. Her eyes were sad, as was the frown that lingered on her lips. I scolded myself for being the one to make her feel this way. I had acted like a jerk just a moment ago and for no good reason.

"I'm sorry." I bowed my head in shame as I stood in front of her. "I…I was very angry and didn't want you to see me like that. I was just ashamed of myself."

"You're still bleeding?" Her fingers glided near the corner of my lips.

"He got a good hit." I muttered.

"Thank you, for protecting me." She hugged me, resting her head on my chest.

"I know I scared you." I sighed as I averted her gaze.

She remained silent and I sighed at her confirmation. I grabbed her hand and walked her back to the bike.

"Here take this." I put my jacket over her shoulders. "You're still wet and I wouldn't want you to get sick." I spoke sincerely.

She accepted it and with my help climbed on the back of the bike. I started the bike and felt her arms tighten around my abdominal area. I drove back cautiously to her house. When we got there, all the lights were off, and no one was found to be home.

"Do you want to come in?" She proposed as I walked her to her doorway.

I raised my eyebrow curiously, usually she was very nervous at the prospect of being alone in either my or her home.

"I think I should go home." I sighed.

"I'd like to take a look at your wound." She said weakly. "It's still bleeding."

I nodded and followed her inside. If she wanted me with her, I would gladly accompany her. I took off my shoes at the entrance and followed her further into the house.

We walked up the stairs and into, what I guessed was her room.

"You can take a seat on the bed if you want." She instructed me as she left to get something from her restroom.

I observed her room and noticed that it reflected her perfectly. She was just as pure in her decorating as she was as a person. I sat on her bed and realized how bad the cut was burning; before I had been too angry to give it any notice. I lay down and heaved; I was a lot more tired than I thought.

"Open your mouth so I can see the cut." She spoke gently and I did so with some pain. "It's not that bad but this might sting a little." She dabbed at the wound with a bit of cotton.

"Awww…" I moaned but kept my mouth open and my body still.

"Sorry." She continued to clean up my wound.

I watched as she put forth all her attention to attending to me. Her hands on my face felt soft and soothing.

She finished up and left to put her materials back. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on her pillows; they were dangerously uncomfortable. She was more than I deserved; I had treated her so horribly today and all she had done was show her love her for me. I decided it was time for me to earn her love.

She returned and gently stroked my cheek as I rested on her bed.

"Kotonoha…thank you." I smiled and raised my own hand to cup her cheek lovingly. "You're my angel."

"Kyosuke..." She leaned towards me and caught my lips with her own.

Of course I was surprised but I gave her back just as much passion as she gave me. My hands brushed through her hair and supported her head as she delved deeper than she had dared before.

I pulled back and gasped for air. She did the same thing but smiled mischievously; that in turn made me smirk.

"Are you ok now?" She rubbed my cheek delicately.

"Thanks to you." I gave her a doting kiss on the forehead.

"Kyosuke?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't scare me." She scooted into the bed next to me.

I suddenly grew nervous and tense, but still made room for her.

"I know I did." I once again turned my gaze away from her.

"I wasn't afraid of you." She turned her body towards me and rested her head on my chest. "I was afraid for you." My eyes opened to the truth of her words. I smiled and put my arm around her torso, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"I guess I just lost my temper." I sighed and pulled her closer.

She unexpectedly rolled and now lay on top of me. I looked at her and knew right away that I shouldn't have. Her chest area was slightly more full than any other females. No matter how hard I tried not to feel them against my own skin, it was pretty much in vain.

"Kotonoha…" I gasped as I placed both of my hands on the sides of her waist.

She came back for another kiss but then stopped and rested her head back down on my shoulder.

"Kyosuke…"

"We should take a rest, we've both had a long day." I smiled down at her, she was already sleeping.

I held her closer to me and fell asleep moments after.

When I woke, I had somehow managed to find myself entangled with Kotonoha. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, while my arms were wrapped around her back. I moved my lips closer to her ear and nibbled gently until she roused.

"Kyosuke?"

"You're very comfortable to sleep with." I nudged her with my head slightly, an almost canine move.

She blushed furiously but snuggled closely with me.

"Kyosuke-kun is a very comfortable person to sleep with too."

"Kotonoha…" I brushed my fingers through her hair. "Your hair is very soft."

She nodded, as was her nature, and leaned in to my combing of her hair.

"I suppose I should leave soon; your mom wouldn't like to find me in your room with you while she's not here." I spoke with a smile on my lips; I almost didn't care if her mom found us as we were.

"I wish you could stay with me." Her delicate hands held on to my shirt.

"Would you like to come over?" I asked elated that she wanted to spend more time with me.

"I…don't know." She was still wary about coming over to my house.

"I understand." I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "You can bring your little sister if you want; when they get back that is." I offered. Perhaps with this offer she would see that I meant nothing sexual by inviting her to my house.

"Really, you wouldn't mind her being there?" She eyed me, looking for any hint of regret in my offer.

"It'll be fun; I've never met her. What's her name?"

"Kokoro-chan." She sat up to sit beside me.

"You both have very unique names; even your last name is rare." I examined. "They are beautiful names." I spoke softly and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.


	5. The Strength of Love

Chapter 5

The Strength of Love

She had actually consented to coming over to my apartment, as long as she was allowed to bring her younger sister. I truly didn't mind this addition to our company. I never had any siblings and was curious to know one of Kotonoha's siblings. I had to leave Kotonoha and get some extra snacks for when they came over; I wasn't used to having anyone over.

I waited anxiously on the other side of my door. They had taken the subway to get here because my bike couldn't hold up to three passengers. I flipped open my phone and smiled at the picture on the screen. It was of Kotonoha and me at the park; I had given her a kiss and she blushed like mad. I chuckled slightly then jumped as soon as I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I greeted them as I opened the door. "You bought something?" I asked eyeing the plastic bag.

"I didn't know if you had anything to eat." She said in a rush. "I brought some ingredients just in case."

"You're so thoughtful." I helped her with the bags and led her to my living room as I dropped the bags off in the kitchen. "I'll be honored if you cook in my kitchen."

"Oni-chan!" The young girl spoke and hugged my leg.

Kotonoha looked petrified by her younger sister's acts and I just had no clue what to do, other than laugh.

"Kokoro isn't it?" I picked her up since she was so small compared to me.

She held much resemblance to her sister, except her hair was shorter and put into two pigtails.

"Hai!" She replied as I set her down. "Onee-chan, He's much better than Itou-kun." I froze at this response; I had never known that she had introduced Makoto to her family.

"Kokoro-chan!" Kotonoha scolded.

"It's okay Kotonoha, let's play something." I didn't want any tension to build.

Kokoro broke out in a cheer and the festivities began. We played a game of cards simply enough. I was astonished at how clever the small girl was for her age. She sat comfortably in my lap, as if she had known me her whole life, and held her hand of cards. At first I was a bit nervous at having the small girl sit with me, but Kotonoha seemed to approve of the contact. I loosened up and marveled at how adoring a sibling must be.

"I get a box of pocky!" Kokoro exclaimed in glee as she rose from my lap and ran towards the grocery bags in the kitchen.

"Pocky?" Both I and Kotonoha gave each other a quirked eyebrow.

"Here Oni-chan, put this in your mouth." She stuck the strawberry covered stick between my lips.

"Kokoro!" Kotonoha was once again appalled by her younger sister's acts.

Kotonoha scooted closer to me and I simply grinned.

"Now Onee-chan, get at the other end of the pocky." She instructed Kotonoha.

Kotonoha broke out in a blush as soon as she realized what kind of game Kokoro was hinting at. Still she took her place at the other end of the pocky. Kokoro giggled with glee and cheered her sister and me to advance. I examined the features of Kotonoha's face; she might as well have been sweating bullets.

"You don't have to, Kotonoha." I mumbled, moving the pocky in between both of our lips.

"Hmmm…Onee-chan!" Kokoro whined at her sister's restraint and then she mumbled something quite interesting. "You didn't do it with Itou either."

I guessed that I wasn't supposed to hear Kokoro's low mumbling but I had caught wind of it. I felt a small tang of jealousy spread through me for an instant and then the moment was gone. What did I have to be jealous about? She was with me now. I had lost all focus on Kotonoha as I thought about what Kokoro had said. It wasn't until I felt the pocky twitch in my lips grasp. She had munched her way a good inch away from my lips. My eyes slightly widened in surprise; a moment ago she had been uncomfortable with the whole notion. The smile of her sister was widened and her hands covered her eyes in hopes of providing us with some sort of privacy.

I took the last bite and felt her lips against my own. Her lips tasted delicious with the hint of strawberry on them. I pushed my tongue against her pursed lips, pushing for admittance. Before I could gain admittance she drew back and I opened my eyes to question what was wrong. Her brows set upon her sad eyes and her frown proved as examples that she was unhappy.

"Kotonoha?" I was worried at what I had done and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" I slightly rubbed her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She didn't look straight at me and removed my hand from her shoulder.

I tried not to take her rejection of my comfort to heart and I didn't want her sister to have any suspicions. I helped Kotonoha up from the floor and couldn't stand how she would not look me straight in the face.

"I'll make us some food now." Her voice was stoic as she turned to walk away.

I sat at the couch and heaved heavily. I knew I shouldn't have pushed the kiss any further, but I couldn't help myself when she tasted that good. Kokoro kept her worried gaze on me and sat next to me.

"Onee-chan is just a little shy." She tried her best to cheer me up.

"I know, I just wish I was a bit more considerate." I leaned back on my pillows.

"She loves you, so don't give up on her, ok?"

I opened my eyes from my position on the couch and smiled at her. "I'll never leave her as long as she wants me."

This answer seemed to please her greatly.

After some time Kotonoha came back to the living room with a pot of tea and a few cups. She poured the drinks and unwrapped the lunches she had packed. The food steamed and the smell was delicious.

"It smells delicious Kotonoha." I complimented her, making some room on the couch for her next to me.

She nodded and took a seat next to me. The food was savory and I tried my hardest not to scarf it down my throat. We talked very little; most of the time it was Kokoro that was fueling the conversation. Even though they looked the same, they were completely different in character.

"I think we should be on our way back home." Kotonoha spoke up as she started to clear the table.

"I'll clean up later, so don't worry about it." I stopped her hand from further picking up anything and smiled. "I'll walk you two, to the subway."

She smiled back and nodded.

The subway was not too far from my house, so the walk didn't take too long. I waited until their train arrived; it was too late for any young women to be out. Kokoro entertained herself by looking at posters on the wall and I saw this as my chance to talk to Kotonoha in private.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked her as she stood beside me.

"No…" Her voice trembled.

"I'm sorry about the kiss, I know I shouldn't have tried to do that while your sister was there." I wanted her to look up at me.

"I thought I could handle her being there." She still refused to look up at me.

"It was nice though; I like having you two over for company. The house isn't so empty and your food is delicious." I held her hand in my own.

Her gaze remained glued to the grey cement of the subway floor.

"Please look at me." I demanded in a rather soft and broken tone.

She looked up, her expression half filled with worry and the other half with pain. My own eyes, reflected in hers, showed how hurt I was by her distance. I put my hand on her cheek and put my forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry…" I closed my eyes and my apology was heartfelt.

"Kyosuke-kun…" Her hand rested on the back of my neck and she pulled herself in for a hug.

"I promise to be more careful from now on." I reassured her as I kept her in my embrace.

"Kyosuke-kun, I'll call you later tonight." Her expression was a mix of happiness yet there still lurked something sad in her eyes.

"Alright, Goodnight Kotonoha, I love you." I kissed her tenderly on the forehead and gave her a brief hug.

I turned to see Kokoro-chan smiling as wide as ever. I picked her up and gave her a goodbye hug as well. She giggled as I put her down and ran towards her sister. They boarded the train and I waited until I could no longer see the silver box cart.

I began my walk home with a weird sensation building up inside of me. It nipped at my senses, sending a chill down my spine; something was wrong. I dialed Kotonoha's phone number and listened to the ringing of the phone. Ring after ring, she wouldn't pick up. I put the phone back in my pocket and tried to push back the ever growing worry that something was wrong. I was being too paranoid. Perhaps her phone was on silent or she just couldn't pick up at the moment.

I made it back to the apartment where I currently resided and rested my hand on my bike. Would it be alright if I just went by and checked if she had made it home? I sat on the seat, contemplating what I should do. I felt that something was wrong, but how did I know I just wasn't going crazy. I shook my head and started the bike; it wouldn't hurt to just check up on her.

I raced my bike towards the subway exit she was supposed to come out of. I looked around and saw to my horror, Kokoro-chan all alone.

"Kokoro!" I called out as I parked on the side walk.

She jerked her head and looked frightened. I ran up to her and knelt down to be at eye level with her. Her skin was pale and her lips pursed. Her eyes threatened to produce tears and her whole body shook.

"Oni-chan!" She yelped and wrapped her little arms around me as she began to cry.

"Kokoro, what's wrong? Where's Kotonoha?" I held her close as she began breathing hard.

"She told me to go home and went with some men. She was scared but she didn't want me to go with her. Oni-chan, they're going to hurt her!" She cried harder and my arms went limp; they had taken her!

"Where did they go?" I asked urgently.

"They walked her back to the men's restrooms in the subway…" Her eyes seemed to glaze over with worry.

"Wait for me near my bike, take my phone in case you need it." I handed her my phone and jetted off towards the subway restrooms.

I sped through the people that were in my way and dreaded the thought of finding Kotonoha too late. The men's restrooms were just up ahead and I could hear my blood rushing through my ears. I could feel something burning within me; awakening once more was a beast of fury and vengeance.

I opened the door and I saw the three men crowded around her. She was yelling and screaming as one man dared to grope her chest. Her shirt was already a torn mess and her skirt seemed to be in no better shape. I growled as I pulled one man back and threw him to the wall.

"What the hell!" The other shouted and turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" My voice seemed to have a demonic growl to it.

The man bore a crooked smile and put both of his hands out in front of him as if waving off any bad omen.

"Hey man, come on, if you want in just say so." His offer sickened me as I grabbed his collar.

"You'll be held accountable for everything." I punched his jaw and took out his wallet from his coat pocket.

"Shintai Kai, is it?" I looked down at him in disgust. "You're lucky that you'll be reporting to the officials and not to me." I turned to look at the one who still had Kotonoha cornered. "And you…" I walked towards him. "Let go of her." He quickly let go and looked about ready to run.

I kicked him in the knees before he could make it anywhere. He'd need an aid from now on. I took his name and asked for the name of their other friend. They all cowered in the restroom as I covered Kotonoha with my jacket. Her crying hadn't ceased as I lifted her into my arms. Her clutch was tight on me, but I didn't mind at all.

"Come on, I've got you now." Her whimpers pained me deeply.

I walked out to the subway and slipped in to a hallway; I knew she'd need some time before she could get a hold of herself. I put her down on the floor but still kept my arms around her.

"Kotonoha, are you ok?" I cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes, they seemed devoid of emotion. "What did they do to you?" I whispered, afraid to know the answer.

"Kyosuke-kun…" Her voice was raspy.

"I've got you, it'll be ok." I pulled her into an embrace. "Kotonoha, I couldn't protect you in time." I looked down at her tattered clothes. "Did they…" I was too afraid to ask the question.

"No…" She simply said and I sighed with relief.

I looked at her arms which were slightly bruised and winced. I lightly brushed my fingers over her skin. She shivered at the contact. She was still crying so I let her bury her face into my shoulder.

"Kokoro is waiting for us near my bike. I gave her my cell in case she ran into any trouble, do you have yours?"

"Yes…" She handed me the phone.

I dialed my number and waited for Kokoro to pick up.

"Kotonoha!" The childlike voice shrilled in my ear.

"It's ok Kokoro-chan, Kotonoha's with me now. She's safe; we'll meet with you soon."

"Oni-san, thank you. I'll wait here."

I hung up the phone and returned my attention to Kotonoha.

"Kotonoha?" She looked up at me as I called her name.

"Why, Kyosuke, why me?"

"Kotonoha…" I held her tight. "Some men are monsters. You're beautiful and…" I didn't know how to explain it to her.

"How did you know?" She looked up at me.

"I felt it." I had no other way of explaining it. "I wish I had come sooner. I'm supposed to protect you." I looked down at her with a painful expression as I moved some hair out of her face.

"Still you came for me." She placed her hand on my hand that was cupping her cheek. "You saved me." She placed her lips on mine and began to suckle my lower lips gently.

I was cautious not to put anymore passion into the kiss, for fear of scaring her. It was hard not to as she continued to work wonders on my lower lip, and then I felt something I hardly expected. This time it was her tongue knocking at the doors of my lips. I granted her access but still did not pursue into her own mouth. Her own tongue ventured and eventually mingled with my own; it was then that I decided she wouldn't mind if I also interacted. My tongue danced with hers. The taste was sweet and the feeling wonderful. I pulled back and was still left in a daze.

"Whoa…" I sheepishly said.

She giggled which bought light into my soul.

"Shall we go back to Kokoro?"

She nodded.

"Do you mind if I carry you?"

"No, I don't want to be seen like this, so it's a good idea if you carry me."

I agreed and lifted her into my arms bridal style. We made our way quickly to my bike where Kokoro was waiting. She saw us approaching and immediately ran over to see Kotonoha.

"Onee-san are you ok?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Kotonoha smiled and replied "Thanks to you and Kyosuke-kun, I'm ok." She gave her sister a small kiss on the forehead.

"I was so scared Onee-san!" She wrapped her arms around Kotonoha as I put her down. "But then Oni-san came and said he would save you. Thank you Oni-san!" She ran to me and kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed lightly but returned the favor with a hug. I looked at my bike and remembered that it was only a 2-seater. The walk from here to Kotonoha's house wasn't far at all; I could seat them on the bike and just walk beside it.

"I'll roll my bike back to your house, so you two don't have to walk." I said as I helped them both on to the seats.

I rolled the bike all the way back to their home and helped them off as soon as we got there.

"I need to speak to your parents Kotonoha; they'll have to help me file the claim against those men." I spoke with a very serious tone.

"You don't have to Kyosuke-kun."

"If I don't let the authorities take them…I know I won't be able to stop myself from hurting them a lot worse if I see them again." The tinge of worry was evident in my tone. "Plus we have to explain why your clothes are all ripped."

She nodded as did her sister and we walked straight in to her house.

"Oka-san, Oto-san." Kotonoha called out.

I stood by nervously but knew what I had to do.

"Oh my god Kotonoha what happened to you?" Her mother was the first to come down.

"Oka-san, I want to file a police report against these three men." I handed her the names and addresses. "They attacked Kotonoha on her way back home; I'm very sorry I didn't walk her all the way back home; this would've never happened."

"Did they…" Her mother looked at Kotonoha with wide eyes.

"No, oka-san, Kyosuke saved me." She clutched at my arm and smiled up at me.

"I'm very sorry that I couldn't reach her sooner." I bowed my head down in shame.

I stood there for a while until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up in surprise to see another man. His eyes were sharp with discipline and his jaw square. He was handsome for an older man of his age, but he looked very serious, almost business-like.

"You are a good man." He spoke with his deep voice. "I'm Sasuke Katsura, Kotonoha's father."

"I am very sorry." I looked him straight in the eyes.

"You saved my daughter from an even worse fate; she has told me of you before, but never did I take much thought into meeting you, until now. Thank you, I welcome you into the family as my son." His speech resonated and he did another unexpected thing and gave me a brief hug.

"Thank you…oto-san." I said so with a smile; I have never had a father before.

"Kotonoha go upstairs and get changed. We'll be down here talking to Kurai when you're ready."

The conversation about the necessary steps to filing the complaint went smoothly and in the next hour we were able to issue arrest warrants for the three men. I made a promise that they would all be found and put in jail. Kotonoha's father eyed me strangely when I made this promise, but it was impossible for him to know my past so I remained calm. If those men knew what was better for them, they knew jail was a safer place for them to hide from me.

"I better head home." I looked at the hour on the clock; it was well past midnight.

"You can stay here if you like." Her mother offered and her father agreed. "It's very late and you look tired."

"Yay! Oni-san is staying for a sleepover!" Kokoro-chan broke into song.

"If it isn't too much trouble." I responded with a grin. "I'd like to stay just until morning."

"I'll bring out a mat for you."

I thanked Kotonoha's mother for the mat and set it up in their living room.

"Thank you for letting me stay, oto-san, oka-san." I bowed my head respectably to each. "I promise not to take your hospitality for granted."

"Kotonoha you may stay with Kurai-san, if you wish." This time it was her father that spoke.

"Hai!" Kotonoha smiled and sat down next to me. "I feel safe with you."

"I'll go get another mat." Her mother left in a rush and came back in another second. "Here you go."

Kotonoha set up her sleeping bag next to mine and her parents left to their own room, as did Kokoro.

"Your father is very trusting." I said as the lights were turned off.

"He actually is never this trusting; I think he likes you very much." Kotonoha spoke as she slid in beside me. "He trusts you."

"I'm glad you're here with me." I lay down on my mat.

Unfortunately I had no sleeping clothes so I had to sleep shirtless and with only my boxers on. It was a bit cold but the mat was very warm with its blankets. Kotonoha rested her head on my chest and snuggled closer into my body.

"I'm sorry I pulled away during the pocky game." She apologized.

"I should've known better than to do what I tried to do, your sister was there after all…it just hurts, a little, when you close up entirely." I wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Well it was partly because Kokoro was there, but I saw your face when she mentioned Itou…" Her voice grew smaller as her sentence progressed. "I wanted you to know that I trust you a lot more than I trusted him."

"You didn't have to play the pocky game to prove that to me…but thank you, it means a lot to me to have your trust." I smiled down at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Kotonoha…"

"Hmmm…"She replied.

"I'll never let you get hurt again…I promise." I pulled her closer to me.

"Kyosuke…" She once again said my name in that same seducing voice.

Her lips always seemed to attack my neck but this time she moved further down my collarbone. Within moments she was leaving trails of kisses on my chest. I groaned as quietly as I could and tried hard not to react to her kisses as usual males would.

"Kotonoha…" My voice rasped and I took hold of her hands which were on their way to my stomach. "Wait…" I found myself looking into her dreamy eyes.

"I…I'm…you're making me…" I fumbled for the right words to explain my embarrassing situation.

"Kyosuke?" She had no idea what she was doing to me.

"I can't control what happens to my body sometimes when it comes to you." I looked at her hoping she would know what I meant. "One certain part in my briefs is having a hard time, when you do stuff like that." I hoped she couldn't see my blush in the dark.

"Oh!" She put her hand to her mouth which was shaped in a perfect little 'o'.

"Sorry about that." I said with a grin.

"Are you ok like that?" She asked curiously.

"It doesn't really hurt; it's just a bothersome state." I explained.

"Oh I see…" She shrunk back from me. "I shouldn't provoke you further." Her voice sounded hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that." I suckled at the nape of her neck. "Can I show you, how you make me feel?" I asked for her permission first.

"Hai…" She said eagerly.

I continued the kiss down to her collarbone and then down to her shoulders. My own body hovered over hers and the heat was almost unbearable. I knew I couldn't go near her chest without making her feel uncomfortable so I thought of another place to kiss her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her with my husky voice.

"Hai…" Her voice mewed softly.

I lifted her shirt slightly and begin relishing her stomach with kisses. I was positive that every inch had been touched by my lips so I returned to kissing her lips. Her squirming beneath my body only excited me more. I stopped and looked down at her; her face was a mixture of pleasure and bliss.

"That's how you make me feel." I brushed some hair from her face.

She was panting slightly and I chuckled slightly. I lay back down to the side of her and let her rest on my chest.

"Goodnight Kyosuke-kun."

"Goodnight Kotonoha."

I slept easy that night and kept her heartbeat always within my hearing reach. She was safe in my arms, as she would always be. I vowed to never let her be in dangers way again; however that would take some extreme measures. With Kotonoha's approval, I would ask her to move in with me; I would also ask for her parent's approval. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I had to try.


End file.
